


Slipping From My Grasp

by Sora_U



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alador is a bitch, Alador is pining, Alador is still an ass but, Alador is trying, Alador really wants to kiss Lilith, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, I don't really like this fic but eh, I love my friend more so, This is a request for a friend, This was a challenge, anyway, as a treat, but he cant, but like he's in love, dumb bitch and dumb bastard love each other goddammit, no beta we die like men, ravenblight - Freeform, she deserves this, what's a guy to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_U/pseuds/Sora_U
Summary: Alador has been in love once and only once. But the woman he just so happened to be in love with slips from his grasp. He's left with no one but himself to blame. He let her drift farther away from him as his parents set him up with a woman more of their standards. Yet he wants nothing more than to hold her again. To kiss her and to love her like he did once before, but instead he watches and stares from afar as she climbs herself up the ranks of the Emperor's Coven.--x--Writing request for a friend. I love my friend more than I hate the Blights, so I wrote this for her.The things I do for love smh.
Relationships: Alador Blight/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Slipping From My Grasp

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship it myself but my friend wanted me to write something and I said okay so here you are. I believe people are calling it RavenBlight. So here you are! Take ur food shippers.

Alador has been in love once. And it wasn’t with his wife. 

Odalia and Alador never loved each other, but they created a system of how they should be and went along with that. They had plenty of kids, plenty of money and plenty of work to keep the house up and running. 

They may resent one another, just a bit. Both were the reason they did not end up with their respective lovers, or so they told themselves. 

It was easier than accepting that they would have ended up with other people anyway. 

Alador remembers her red and curly hair. Her round framed glasses and how they hugged her face. He remembers her silk like pale skin and soft lips. He remembers her sharp yet quiet voice when talking to others. He remembers the way she was shy or flustered around him and how easily she got embarrassed. 

He was an utter fool for letting her go. 

She had offered to let him stay. She offered her all her love and so much more if he would just come with her. 

But he didn’t take it.

Instead, he allowed her to slip through his fingers. He had allowed her to fall. 

An utter fool he was. 

He could still remember what it was like to hold her. What it was like to kiss her and look at her like she was the only thing in the world.

But that’s the funny thing isn’t it? All of these things he could remember, they were only memories. Things that were long gone and no longer with him. Memories that mocked and sneered at him. Reminding him one of the only regrets of his life.

There’s a knock on his door, which startles him out of his thoughts. He frowns but quickly replaces it with his usual emotionless facade.

“Come in.”

\--x--

“Alador? What happened to you?” she asks, smiling at his current misfortune. 

He huffed in frustration. “Could you stop laughing and help me?” he said as he dangled upside down from the tree. There was a blush of embarrassment on his face. It was fortunate that Lilith had been in his sector, or he may have been up there for quite a while. 

“What’s in it for me?” she teased as she walked away from him. 

“Anything! Just get me down from here!” he begged. He did not appreciate that smug grin on her ridiculously pretty face.

“Hmmmm, I don’t know.” she teased further as he continued to dangle. Alador glared at her as she laughed again. That stupid melodic laugh that put sirens to shame. 

“Please Lily?” 

“Okay. On one condition.” she said with no mockery this time. She actually seemed more shy. His heart beat fast, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the blood rushing to his head or not. 

“And?” he said, failing to put any real venom into it. 

“Go on a date with me.” she replied quietly. Her face heated up almost as red as her hair. If he wasn’t blushing before, he was definitely blushing now. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just- nevermind. That was stupid. Forget what I said-”

“Okay.”

Lilith looked at him stunned. The blush on her face is even darker now, which Alador didn't think was possible. 

“Can you?” he said, gesturing to the rope that held up his feet. 

Lilith scrambled to let him free. “Oh! Right. Let me just.” she huffed a bit as she reached for his rope. When he’s finally loose, he falls onto her. She yelps when his body crashes into hers. 

He stares at her for a bit. Not sure what happened in the last 2 minutes. He quickly picks himself up and dusts his cloak. Clearing his throat as he offered her his hand. She took it and got up, just as embarrassed as him. 

“So-”

“I’ll pick you up at 10 am on Saturday. Dress accordingly and don’t be late.” he said and walked away. He needed to compose himself. He could not allow himself to be so… messy in front of a girl. He did not stay behind to see her reaction.

He may not have seen her, but Lilith beamed widely as she made her way back to the Emperor’s castle. 

\--x--

He fell into a lake. 

And it was so worth it. 

Lilith laughed at him as his head floated out of the water. It was that laugh again. That laugh she had when she won a grudby game or when she was genuinely amused. The rare laugh that was shared between only him and her. The one not even her sister knew of. 

He glared at her, failing to frown. He softly smiled at her and eventually joined her merry laughter. He later gave her a devious smirk, which made her halt. 

“... No.” she ordered sternly. Which only made his grin grow wider.

He grabbed her wrist. “Alador I swear to go- AH!” She shrieked as he pulled her into the water along him. A large splash was heard when she hit the water. When she rose up, her red hair fluffed up, like a phoenix emerging from its ashes. Despite being drenched in water, she looks like the most beautiful thing in the world. 

“AL!” she cries as she takes off her glasses. Drawing a circle in the air to dry them. Her yellow dress is soaked and so is her face. He laughs. He genuinely laughs. And it isn’t one of the forced ones he did at parties. Alador actually feels happy. It… it felt so surreal.

She laughs with him again. This was so stupid. Yet so _fun_. Alador was having fun. He… he needed to do this more often. 

Lilith swims closer to him and cups his face. Up close he can see all her features. Her aquamarine eyes put sapphires to shame. Her curly hair was like fire, like her spirit. Her skin was white as snow and her lips were as pink and rosy. Almost like the roses that grew in his family’s garden.

He leans in and kisses her. 

She kisses him back.

\--x--

“How long… until…?” she asks sadly.

“I’ve got about 6 months.” he said sadly. 

Lilith walked over to him and hugged him from behind. Digging her face into the crook of his neck. “That’s more than enough time for me.” she whispered. Her voice is fragile and small, which is so unlike Lilith.

Lilith was short tempered and ambitious. She was loud and prideful. She worked hard to get where she was and despite being the biggest nerd (Edalyn would second him on this) could throw a ball like a professional Grudby Star. 

He placed his hands above hers and smiled slightly. Leaning into her touch. 6 months. 6 months until he would be wed to Odalia. 6 months until she would become his wife and Lilith would be taken away from him. 

Yet Lilith refused to give him up.

“Then let’s make the most of it while we have time.” he said. Which earned him a soft peck on the cheek. They stared into the sunset that sank into the horizon. A soft breeze blew at her hair, making Alador smile. 

He turned to face her again and captured her lips. She gasps in surprises, but quickly recovers. She kisses him back and they stay like that for a while. Exchanging soft pecks, pretending as if time wasn’t against them. 

“What was that for?” 

He debates whether he should say it. Maybe he shouldn’t ever say it. It would only be more painful when he would inevitably let her go. 

But then again, he would never forgive himself if he didn’t say it at all.

“I love you.” 

She looks at him stunned. It’s the first time he’s ever said that to her. It came out like honey on bread. Lilith has never heard anything so sweet. She wanted to hear it over and over again until she got tired of hearing it. Which would be never.

“I love you too.” 

\--x--

Lavender. 

She smelt like lavender.

“I don’t get why you people are so fond of fairy tales. I mean, they’re so surreal.” she said. They were sitting under their tree. The one they danced under during their first grom (not that anyone knew they were a thing. Alador was screwed if anyone ever found out).

“You’re just saying that because you like non fiction books.”

“Your point?” 

She was laying against his chest, a book sitting on her lap for both of them to read. Alador liked these kinds of days. With just him and Lilith on a warm summer day, reading books for hours on end until one of them had to go. 

“Don’t even lie, I see you reading romance novels all the time.” 

Lilith whined and smacked him in the face with said book as he just laughed. He’d been doing that more often. Laughing. Such a simple thing, yet so foriegn. 

There was a pout on her face that only encouraged him further. He hugged her closer and Lilith reciprocated, despite the scroll on her face.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you too Lily.” 

He comes home that day and plants lavenders all around the tree he sits by.

He pretends it's not because they reminder him of her.

\--x--

“Come with me.” she begged him. 

There were tears in her eyes. He wanted to wipe them away. He wanted to stop her misery. Tears didn’t belong on her face. She should be smiling. Teasing him for being amazed at the simplest things or over his fascination over the different types of abomination goo.

“You know I can’t Lilith.”

He hadn’t called her by her first name in years.

“Yes you can. I’ll… I’ll become Assistant of the Emperor. Or… or Secretary! No, I’ll become Head Coveness. You, you just have to come with me! We can start a new life together.” 

Alador couldn’t look at her. He couldn’t see the pain in her eyes. He just couldn’t.

He released her hands from his collar. She looked at him desperately.

“Please… I love you.” 

_I love you too._

“Goodbye, Lilith.” 

Alador was a Blight. A Blight only associated themselves with the strongest witches. And Lilith just wasn’t on that list of people. His parents had chosen what was best for him. He’s young and foolish now. He’ll see that this was the best for him later. 

Blights did not fail. Blights did not feel remorse or regret. Regret meant weakness. And Alador Blight was not weak.

But then why did he feel so guilty?

\--x--

The next time he sees her is 14 years later. His daughter is newly 8 years old and his twins are 10. She is exactly what she said she’d be. She’s Head Coveness now and she’s the youngest person to climb the ranks of the Emperor’s Coven.

It’s a rare occurrence when a ball is held at the Emperor’s castle, but today was the 30 year anniversary of the Coven System. Which Emperor Belos thought was worth celebrating. 

He invited the most powerful of witches to the ball. His family being the highest on the guest list. Right under Lilith Clawthorne. It annoyed his wife to no end.

“I just don’t see why she’s so important.” she grumbled in the carriage. 

The twins buzzed excitedly in their seats. Amity on the other hand, quietly sat next to him. Reading a book titled “The Lonely Witch and the Secret Room.” It was far too challenging for someone her age, but she breezed through it like it was the morning paper.

“Isn’t she the Head Coveness? Maybe that’s why she was first on the-”

“It was a rhetorical question, Edric.” she said sharply. His son shut his mouth in fear and avoided her gaze. Amity shot him a sympathetic look and held his hand. Edric squeezed it as a silent thanks and gazed out the window. Alador pretended not to notice any of it. 

They arrived at the castle and his wife stopped them all. She gave out strict orders to their kids and they hung onto her every word. She later nodded at them, signalling that they were

free to go now. Edric and Emira made their way to the buffet while Amity went looking for a quiet corner to sit and read. Odalia looked at him blankly.

“I suppose you can keep yourself entertained until the end of the night?” 

“I assure you Odalia.” 

“Good.”

Their conversations didn’t go much differently than that. They were simple, straightforward and to the point. Like their marriage, it wasn’t exactly a happy exchange.

He had spent most of the night making small talk with families and making sure the twins didn’t touch anything they weren’t supposed to. Every now and then he glanced back at the corner Amity resided in. As far as he knew, she never moved from the spot.

Until she did.

It was a quarter to midnight when he went back to check on her, only to not find her there. He groaned in annoyance and began to search the massive ballroom. He looked for a patch of green hair (she had gotten his brown locks, but Odalia had insisted on making sure their kin was… color coordinated).

It was then when he spotted her that he saw her again. 

His daughter was laughing. Actually laughing. Something she never did at home. His youngest was closed off and quiet, much like he had been as a child. But here she was. Laughing and dancing with an older woman in a black dress. Her hair was up in a braided bun and had golden leaves in her hair. Similar gold accents hugged the features of her dress. 

Lilith.

He watched them from afar as they danced and talked. The way Lilith talked to Amity was nothing like how Odalia talked to their kids. Lilith was gentle and soft. She listened to every word the tiny girl was spewing out and laughed at all her jokes. 

Amity froze when she caught sight of her father, which Lilith picked up on. She looked into the direction she was looking at only for her eyes to widen. They all stared at one another. Almost as if time had stopped.

Alador couldn’t breathe. The sight before him was so vastly different yet so familiar.

This could have been different. Amity could have been hers and his. Instead of looking at his daughter dancing with his former lover he could have been looking at his wife and their child. He could have had all that and so much more if he had just taken her offer.

_I missed you._

_I love you still._

_Im sorry._

He could almost walk over there and kiss her. Uncaring of all those who watched them. 

But he didn’t. He trampled the warm feeling in his chest and repeated his mantra.

Blights were not weak.

Blights did not regret.

Blights only associated with the strongest of witches.

Lilith was one of those people now. 

He was allowed to be in her presence once more.

“Lilith.” 

“Alador. I presume this young one is yours?” 

Her voice hasn’t changed. Though her entire look had. Her red hair was now a cold navy and her round glasses no longer hung on her face. Her once yellow and orange choice of fashion was replaced with a blue and black one. Yet she still had those beautiful blue eyes. Ocean eyes that he could drown in all day.

“My youngest. Amity.” 

“She’s quite the delight to have. How old is she?”

“She recently turned 8.” 

He pretends not to see the way Amity looks at her. It’s full of adoration and Lilith seemed to look back at her with just as much infatuation.

If Lilith was upset with him she certainly wasn’t showing it. She looked calm and composed and _different_. There was a glass barrier between them now, one they did not dare cross this time.

“How do you feel about apprenticeships?”

\--x--

“I have to go after her!” Amity begs as she tries to get past the door. 

“Amity this is madness. Do you know the chaos that could result from this if people see you out there?!” He bellowed. Ever since she got herself involved with this… human, she’d completely lost her mind. 

“Please! I LOVE HER!”

“THE PAIN ONLY GETS WORSE IF YOU KEEP GOING BACK TO HER!” 

Amity stares at him, but not in her usual fearful way. It looked like she was thinking about something? Like she was putting two and two together. 

They engage in a silent staring contest. Waiting to see who dares break the deafening silence that soficatted both of them. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders. “Please… take it from someone who knows.” 

“You loved Ms. Clawthorne… didn’t you?” Amity’s gaze softens at the realization.

Amity isn’t stupid. Alador knows that. His youngest is probably more clever than their entire family put together. She knows that his marriage isn’t a happy one. She knows that all of this is fabricated to save the Blight name. 

Blight. How fitting. Blight was a destroyer of crops. A thing that spoils or damages something. Just like all those who bore its name. Alador could almost laugh at the symbolism.

Alador isn’t a good person. He’s stubborn, selfish and neglectful. He doesn’t care about others and he will do many things to protect his last name. The last name that made him miserable.

This is how he felt wasn’t it? He also wanted to be with the love of his life. He also was once in love and happy. Free and foolish and naive, but so incredibly happy.

Alador wanted no one to ever live how he felt, much less his own child. He didn’t want to go on knowing he was the reason she woke up next to the body of someone she didn’t love. Or that she would go on to watch the love of her life grow and drift from her grasp. Alador didn’t want **_anyone_ **to wake up every morning with a numb and aching chest. To know that his name was more valuable than his own person. 

“Go.”

“What?” she stuttered out.

There was a mix of relief, confusion and surprise. All of that was a waste of time right now. 

“Go. Before it's too late. I’ll keep your mother busy.”

“Thank you, father I-”

He brushed her off. “None of that now. Go!” 

She quickly ran out the door. There were tears of joy on her face as she ran out. Alador watches her go. He could feel the eyes of a certain set of twins from behind him. He turned swiftly, making them freeze in place. He brought a hand to his lips as they held their breath.

“Not a word.”

\--x--

He can’t believe it.

They won.

He betrayed everything he’s ever worked for and they still won. Emperor Belos had fallen and his kids had led the rebellion. They had led the battle to his doom. 

They… they won. 

He laughs. This is surreal. One moment he was a chief and the next thing he knew he was fighting his wife head on to protect his only son. Who had left them 2 years in advance to join the rebellion. 

He sees his children running up to their loved ones and healing their wounded. He sees soldiers crying and others celebrating their victories. He sees the Owl Lady and her family sharing a tight hug amongst themselves and he smiles. 

This was the family his children deserved. One that was not cursed with a last name. 

“Alador wait!” 

He turns to see that Lilith is there. Her hair is no longer straight. It was back to the curly mess it was back in their youth years. Still navy, he notes. Her round glasses are back on her face and her dress is in tatters from all the fighting. One of her eyes is grey, just like the sea. 

She’s bewitching. 

“I’ve missed you.” he says quietly. 

There are tears in her eyes. She weakly offers him a smile. He raises his hands to wipe them away. Tears didn’t belong on her face, even if they were happy ones. She deserved to be smiling and laughing. His Lily deserved everything in the world and so much more.

Maybe… this time he’d be able to give it to her.

“I missed you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is up to y'all. Do they won’t they is up to u. uuuuuuh, so this is a thing. I don't know enough about Alador yet, but my friend really wanted to see this. Alador is still a bad person, but he's the most capable of change. I still don't have a firm opinion on him yet. But hopefully he's not so bad.


End file.
